Sgt frog (the Doyle's life and it suck)
by mr.red193
Summary: alan doyle wanted live his life they way he wanted it. he just never thought he meets aliens frogs in the process.how will Alan cope with this? will he even survive this? that the way he lives and it sucks. Alan: why me.*T T*
1. Chapter 1

we start things off with a disaster of a life taken from this world we see a teenager wearing black leather jacket with a red hoody inside it dye with blood with a hole where his stomach should be he had blue jeans and black red sneaker he also had a pair of goggles with blue lens his hair is black and messy his eyes were glazed over but blue there once filled with life but now it gone his body was cover in in injury he had strange looking gun in his right hand.

there was rain coming down from the sky a storm was here lighting came down from the heavens

multiple voices were heard coming towards the teenager they were calling out to teenager.

female voice: ALAN!

male voice: ALAN WAKE UP!

a gruff voice: GET UP YOU PUNK!

young squeaky voice: !

pain in the rear voice: ALAN DON'T DIE!

a forgettable voice: ALAN NO!

two child like male and female voices: BIG BRO!

the teenager called alan heard those voice and couldn't help but smile. what are the odds he thought, he never once thought he go down like this, going down alone sure, but never with people that is actually worry about him!

alan: (heh heh didn't see this coming, I'm counting you lot to take care of those squirts for me sorry mickey, sorry mary.) sniffle (goodbye).

And with that it was game over for him everything was going white.

and

(SMACK)

?: OWW DANG IT SON OF-

a little girl: language!

a teenager: ahh! sorry!(sweating)

a little boy: heh heh you nearly said the b word.

narrator: it was all a dream? you gotta be kidding!

the little boy: who said that?!

the teenager:who said what mickey?

the little girl:yeah who lil bro?

mickey: uhh nothing.

narrator nice save.

Mickey: shut up you filthy hobo! (Yell in his head)

Narrator: we find these three kids in a train heading to town somewhere in japan the teenager name is Alan Doyle the two kids names are mary Doyle, and mickey Doyle twins.

Mickey wears a dark blue polo shirt with white sleeves coming out of it with green shorts and blue shoes he has messy brown hair bluish eyes.

Merry has a pink dress with white sleeves and brown shoes soft long brown hair like Alan and Mickey she also had bluish eyes.

Alan: ugh doesn't matter all it matter is we get there then fresh new start!

(Saying with a grin)

Narrator: Alan, mickey, and mary are both born by the same mother and father Allison and Connor Doyle Alan the second eldest son so has been with them longer. 2 years after mickey and merry are born their mother and father vanish without trace and presumed dead since then Alan became the man in the family he decide take care of his brother and sister no matter what the cost.

The train came to a stop letting them know they have arrived into town.

Mickey: finally!

Alan: okay everybody let's get are things get moving.

mickey and mary: kaaay!

After long and painful walk they arrived at the house it had four bedrooms two restroom a basement the house looked great.

mickey: wow bro this place is awesome!(grining)

mary: how did we afford this?(worry tone)

alan: heh heh wasn't that hard this big sis job got gave us a lot money for it.

best part this house was cheap!

mary: really(still sounding worry)

alan lifts mary up smirking.

alan: now why should we lie to my little sister that crazy?

mary: (giggling)okay okay i believe you please put me down.

alan: (putting her down) I don't know I feel little betrayed right now maybe i tell big sis to forget about getting us a dog.(smirking)

mary and mickey:A DOG?!

alan: just kidding of course were getting dog big sis bring it.(still smirking)

mary and mickey: REALLY REALLY REALLY!(literally at his face with stars in their eyes)

alan: of course a promise is promise after all!(sweating)

mary and mickey: YAAAY!

narrator:they were jumping for joy at what alan said there were getting dog the questions in the twins mines right now is what type of dog? what should they name it? will it be he or a chuckle at their excitement but he had to tell them it bed time right eating diner brushing their teeth putting on their p,js they went to there new beds to and MIckey were both sleeping soundly while Alan was awake he couldn't help look back at his past and he couldn't help but chuckle once more after everything that happen to him he finally get what he wanted and making his siblings happy.

Alan: (heh heh see that mom,dad we finally did it we'll continue do it no matter what. But now everything finally looking up)

narrator:after thinking all that Alan close his eyes and fell asleep not knowing the adventure he about to be in.

: yeah hi well this my first story it about sgt. frog i got really bored so enjoy and please comment.

sgt. frog owns by Mine Yoshizaki


	2. Chapter 2

Alan presents high school luck.

Blood.

Gunshots.

That all he can see and hear. He felt like he was about die but yet he continues fight.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Alan voice roar out.

"heh you wished." An evil smug voice said.

a laser cannon being fire.

"GRAAAA!"

A shadow looming over a nearly dead Alan the shadow head is that of a monster grinning.

The shadow picks up Alan by the collar of his shirt.

"Heh you shouldn't have mess with me pekoponian." The shadow said evilly.

"Screw…. you." Alan said weakly.

Alan spit in the shadow face but all that did was make his grin widen he pointed his laser cannon at Alan face

"die you pekoponian trash." The shadow said proud by what he do.

Seeing the laser charging Alan try to struggle with all his might but his strength was all gone, he can't fight this seeing laser it look like it was about to fire.

(BOOOOM!)

(Whiteness)

"AHHHHHHH!"

Covering his mouth Alan shut himself up heading to his sibling's room to check if he woke them up he didn't though.

(Thank god)

When Alan got back to his he realized there was something else leaking out of his face and it wasn't sweat … it was tears. Alan eyes were wide he couldn't believe it that dream scared to point that he actually cried.

(That some dream. i hope it just a dream.) he thought silently to himself

Narrator: "Alan didn't want to go back he look at the time on his alarm clock it was 4:30 am he has at least few hours before has to go to his new school. yeah he has go to school the next day he got to his new home. he went to his suitcase and open to look at his uniform a blue coat with a red tie with gray pants."

(I'll put these with my sneakers later.)

Narrator: "a few hours later"

Mickey and Mary walk out there rooms smelling something good they look and saw Alan making breakfast.

"Good morning." Alan said smiling.

"Good morning!" the twins said in union.

"okay listen guys your school start next week but my start today so i gotta head to school i need you to hold down the fort for me while gone.(putting breakfast on a plate then on table)

Do you understand?" Alan explained.

"Got it big bro!" in union

"Okay!" Alan shouted.

"So when are we getting a dog!" the little brother ask with food in his mouth.

"First don't eat and talk at the same time. Second maybe today, maybe tomorrow"

The big brother said smirking.

"Ahhhh." Mickey moans about it.

Mary was looking at Alan in the eyes. "uhhhh. Big bro are you okay?"

"uhhhh yeah I find no worries." Big bro said smiling weakly.

"You're lying, you're eyes says you're tired and scared." She said disappointed.

"D'oh!" Smacking his head out of stupidity.

"Bro what wrong?" the little sister said concern.

"uhhhh oh! Look at the time I gotta go school later you two big brother love you!" the big bro said as he Run out door as fast as possible

"Oh uh bye." She said surprise

"Bye big bro!" Mickey said happyly

Alan was out heading to school with his school uniform he had red and black sneaker and his goggles around his neck.

(Alan Jefferson Doyle you dumbass! You forget your sister can read and you show her your fear. You can't tell them the dreams you're having they'll get worried about just a dream nothing more nothing least.) Alan thought while growling.

Narrator: "after running like there's no tomorrow Alan made it to his new high school and to his class."

"Students! This is your new classmate Alan Doyle he from America so expect him to be one those hillbilly rednecks." A male teacher said sternly.

Alan looks at the teacher annoyed by that statement. "uhhh teacher i would like to say criticizing someone is kinda rude so i gonna say this once don't judge book by its cover and not all American's rednecks hillbillies." Alan said calmly.

Everyone look at Alan stun at what he just said and the teacher look at him angrily.

"You little punk you're going on the little shit list! now take your sit behind Natsumi!" he roar at Alan with anger.

(Little shit list where have I heard that before?) He thought as he toke his seat behind Natsumi desk.

"Hi there my name Natsumi Hinata sorry about the teacher he starting this year like you."

Alan now having better look at her he sees a girl, light brown eyes red hair with two ponytails

"Heh no sweats i use to crap like that no problem the names Alan Doyle nice meet you." He said smirking

Then a dark blue hair girl spoke "hey aren't you gonna introduce me Natsumi?"

"Ho! Yeah. Alan Doyle this is Koyuki Azumaya." Natsumi said as she shows Koyuki.

"Nice to meet you!" Koyuki said with a cat like smile.

Koyuki has this dark blue hair on one pony tail, green eyes.

"Nice to meet y UGH!" Alan was cut off.

Before Natsumi, Koyuki and Alan see it coming Alan took a chalk erase to the face.

"Mr. Doyle are hitting on those two girls you little shit!" the teacher roar.

(Seriously where have I heard that before?) "I was not sir we were only talking!" Alan said trying to keep himself from not knocking the teacher lights out.

"Yeah right you're coming with me now!" the teacher said as he crab Alan's arm.

"he's speaking the truth sir!" Natsumi defended Alan.

Yeah he's done nothing wrong! Koyuki said backing her up.

Alan and the teacher look at it surprise but teacher spoke first.

"Find! You're lucky Mr. Doyle if these two didn't come help you, you would have been in detention." Teacher said walking back to his desk.

(screw you too .)Alan thought then spoke. "Thanks Natsumi, Koyuki I didn't want to get into trouble in my first day."

"No sweat."

"No problem."

Than said (that's his new name now.) ok brats listen up time for class!

narrator: the classes Alan had biology, computers, sports, math, the usual school stuff during transition to class to class Alan heard some rumors, about some the students in this school some his new friends like Koyuki being so good gymnastic it like she a ninja, and Natsumi not being able hang with her friends, because she having trouble at her house they been hearing screams of terror at her house but it wasn't her, it was someone else's screams and the weirdest thing is they scream "gero." The last one left Alan eye brow raised out of confusion. (Who in god's name scream gero out of horror or pained.) Alan thought, Alan was about to leave school except this happen.

"Come on can't we talk this out." A scare voice said.

"No way Fuyuki you're not leaving here with your homework and you're not leaving here without you're after school beating." a smug voice said.

"Yeah, prepared squirt." Deep voice said.

"This going to be fun!" a high voice said.

Alan walk to the right side of school to see three bullies messing with one kid the kid had dark blue hair with an antenna sticking out, blue eyes. one of the bullies had piercing on his face he look like the leader of this little group one was short and the other was a brute and there all wearing the schools uniforms

(Oooh this doesn't look good maybe I can talk are way out of this.) Alan thought as he walks towards them with a hand in his pocket, the other holding his satchel full of school work. "Hey what's going on here?"

"ehh what are you doing here kid? Get out here and kid before you get hurt." The leader said anger.

"Yeah you don't want to make the boss angry now do ya?" the shorty said in a mocking tone.

"We will crush you squirt so beat it." The brute said as he crack his knuckle's in threatening way.

(So much for negotiation, I can just tell they won't listen to me.)"Listen because I only going say this once, leave now and nobody get hurts got it?" Alan said while Glaring.

"What! You think you scare us, we'll kill you punk!" the leader barks at Alan.

"Bring it on metal face; I'll take you and boyfriends on." Alan said showing a sharp teeth grin.

"Why…. you KILL HIM!" the leader roar at his two friends.

The brute and shorty charge at Alan but he just grin and throw his satchel to side, he then punch the brute in the gut which knock the wind out of the brute then he kick shorty in the face which knock him to the floor, the brute recover and charge at alan planning on slamming him to ground

Alan just side step it an trip him like it was nothing, but shorty came and grab Alan from the neck choking him! It was like piggy back ride but Alan didn't like it, the brute got back up and smirk.

"Hold him there man." Brute said smirking.

"I got it!" shorty said.

"Let. Me. go." Alan said in a raspy tone.

"Make me! "Shorty replied in a mocking tone.

"With pleasure." Alan said still raspy.

Releasing his inner sagata sanshiro he judo flip shorty, but brute caught him, but Alan punch shorty while being held by the brute.

"Thanks for holding him man." Alan said in a mocking tone.

"You son of – "

POW!

Brute tried to say but was cut off by an uppercut to the chin, while Alan also releasing his inner ryu screaming out.

"Shoryuken!"

The brute flew for a minute than land with thud sound on the ground both shorty and brute out cold with pimple less eyes. Both Fuyuki and the leader look at it stun by what just happen this nobody toke down 2 of his man like it was nothing then glared at the leader.

"Two down one to go." Alan said as he crack his knuckles with an devilish smirk in face.

"Listen we can talk this out, we'll leave okay no need get violent anymore okay!" the leader said in panic, raising both hands in the air

"Alright leave then." Alan said turning his back from him.

What Alan didn't know is that the leader pulls out a Swiss army knife smirking evilly ready to plunge it into Alan skull. Lucky for Alan, Fuyuki saw it.

"Watch out!"

Alan eyes widen seeing the knife barely managing to dodge it but, the knife cut his right cheek leaving blood at his cheek Alan put his hand on his cut and wince from it.

"What the matter can't handle a little cut?" the leader said smirking evilly.

Alan looking at his right hand seeing blood on it he gave the most deadliest glare to the leader saying this.

"Nice trick now it my turn".

"DIIIEE!" the leader roar.

The leader try to stab Alan again, but Alan grab the leader arm than

SNAP!

The leader screams with pain. Fuyuki wince at what just happen, Alan just grab the leader arm with one hand and punch his elbow with the other.

"You broke my arm you son of-"

WHACK!

"Shut up." Alan said as he kicks him in the face knocking him out cold.

Alan went toke the knife then looks at Fuyuki than said. "Hey you okay? "

Fuyuki says "yeah. But did you really had to break his arm?"

"He just tried to stab me in the head; Mr. Nice guy left the building after that." Alan reply bluntly.

"… fair enough anyway, what your name?" Fuyuki concede.

"Alan, Alan Doyle. And yours?"

"Oh. mine is" the boy was about say but.

"FUYUKI LOOK OUT!" a female voice screams.

"Huh?"

Before Alan can see it coming he was force to ground and his arm grab and twisted in very painful way.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Alan screams high pitch voice.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FUYUKI!" The same female said in a scary tone.

Alan look at the person who had his arm it was a girl with the school uniform she had dark teal/blue hair with two pointing like horns, her eyes were dark purple eyes filled with uncontrolled anger which is freaking scary to Alan.

"AHHH! Momoka! Stop he protected me from them!" Fuyuki yelled, Panicky pointing at the bullies.

Momoka look at it surprise. "what really!" then she lets go of Alan arm. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to hurt Fuyuki with that knife" she said bowing repeatedly.

Alan got back up to his feet rubbing his arm it. "It alright it was misunderstanding."

Now Alan got another look at Momoka the horns of her hair curve and her eyes soften becoming innocent

"you're bleeding!" she said as she Pointed her finger at his bloody cheek.

Alan: "ahhhh no worries I been through way worse situation than this."(We should probably be more worry about the anger issues you have!) he thought and said while he fake smile, and his right eye twitch.

"anyway we should probably get that cut clean." Fuyuki suggested.

"what about those three." Momoka said as she point at the three bully's.

"Leave them to me. Heh. Heh. Heh." Alan says while smiling evilly, which made Fuyuki and Momoka to back away slowly.

(CRASH!)

(SMASH!)

(CRASH!)

Alan deicide since these guys are trash compare to him, he decide to put them where they belong "the dumpster." while leaving a letter saying "if you ever set a foot on this school again,

I'll kill you!" he also left a picture of himself giving them the Pease fingers while smiling evilly.

After brushing his hands of dust, he went with Fuyuki and Momoka to Fuyuki house

"Anyway what your name?" Momoka ask curiously.

"Alan Doyle and yours?" he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you my name is Momoka Nishizawa." she said also smiling.

"Mine's Fuyuki Hinata." Smiling as well.

(Wait Hinata) "Question do you have a sister name Natsumi?" Alan said curiously

"Yeah, how you know?"

"I have her in one of my classes." Alan said.

"Fuyuki! Momoka!" everyone turn seeing Natsumi running toward them.

"Speak of the devil." Alan said sighing.

"Ho Alan you're here WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" Natsumi scream pointing at him surprise by the cut in his cheek.

"Just your typical everyday bully brawns." Alan said giving them sigh.

"He save me from some bullies." Fuyuki said having sweat drop on his head

"Ho thanks for saving him he pretty spineless when it comes with bullies." Elbowing her little brother

"Sis don't say that please!" Fuyuki said Smiling weakly while his voice cracks.

Alan just smirks and said "no sweat those bullies had nothing compare to me.

"except Momoka she had you screaming." Fuyuki said like nothing happen.

"Fuyuki! I didn't mean too!" Momoka scream blushing and sweating at the same time.

"I just let my guard down!" Alan said sweating with embarrassment.

Both Fuyuki and Natsumi were laughing at their embarrassment.

Narrator: "Inside the Hinata residence."

"Okay hold still." Natsumi said Trying to cleaning alan cut with alcohol but failing.

"ow dang it" Alan said wincing from it.

"Hold still." Natsumi said Annoyed by this.

"Sorry."

There were in the kitchen trying to patch Alan up while Fuyuki and Momoka were on the couch talking about occult stuff.

"There all fix up!" Natsumi said putting a bandage on the cut.

"Thanks really appreciation it." Alan said touching the bandage cheek.

"So, Alan why did you transferred?" Fuyuki ask curiously.

"My big sister got job promotion, but she had to move here." Alan said with a sigh.

"oh you got sibling?"

"Yeah three a big sister, and a little brother and sister twins name Mickey and Mary." Alan said sticking out three fingers.

"ahh how cute what about the mother and father." Natsumi ask while smiling waiting to see the answer.

All she got was some heaviness from the air now, Alan look down, and Natsumi felt like she hit a nerve on Alan so she kind of figure it out.

"Alan are theyyyyy."

"Dead? Yea dead a long time ago." Alan said depress.

Natsumi only said but thought. "oh" (oh god he look like he wants to die now.)

"Anyway I heard some pretty ridiculous rumors around the school." Alan said wanting to change to the subject.

"oh yeah like what!" Fuyuki said wanting the same thing

"Well I heard some people thinking Koyuki some type of ninja because she skilled at gym! that funny right!" Alan said Laughing at that

But everyone else said in union. Yeaaaah hahaha. They were laughing weakly at this.

"or! Or that people hear screams of terror from your house." trying hold in his laughter. "AND THEY SCREAM GERO! HAHAHA! WHO SCREAM LIKE THAT SEROUSLY!" he was LOL'ING like crazy.

Narrator: "Alan didn't notice but everyone was sweating. He didn't know about their little secret."

"Gunso." Fuyuki whisper.

"Stupid frog" Natsumi whisper.

"Ho dear" Momoka whisper.

"uhhh are you guys okay? You look pale." Alan asks tilting his head lightly.

"Yeah were okay right guys!" Natsumi said sweating.

"peachy!" Fuyuki said also sweating.

"Yeah peachy!" Momoka also said and like the rest sweating.

"Okaaaaaaay." Alan said slowly really confused about what going on.S

Then all of the sudden the front door open.

"I home!"

(Oh thank god) "Welcome home mama!" Natsumi said happily running towards the hallway door.

"Welcome home mom!" Fuyuki said also running towards the door.

Someone else has entered the room a woman with dark blue hair and eyes, her hair was on a ponytail and she has glasses she was hugging Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hinata." Momoka said.

"Hello Momoka." said happily.

Then she notice Alan

"Well who this?" she said Smiling at Alan.

"Oh! My name is Alan Doyle nice to meet you." he said bowing his head to show his respect.

"Nice to meet you too my name Aki Hinata, but what happen to you?" she said pointing at his cut cheek which Alan cover with his hand.

"He protected me from some bullies but one them had a knife and cut him." Fuyuki answer

"Ho my goodness! Are you both alright?!" Aki said worry.

"Don't worry he find as for me I laugh at this cut HA HA!" Alan said Smirking proudly at this while his arms are cross

"Well okay how about you stay here for dinner for saying thanks for saving my son?" Aki suggested

"Wish i could but I gotta head back home my siblings must be worry about me." He said with apologetic smile.

"Oh! How about this, bring your family" Alan right eye flinch at that." over then?"

Fuyuki spoke weakly "Mom. Alan parents died."

Aki was shock by that "WHAT!?

Alan: "yep no mom or dad both pass away a long time ago." **Trying** to stay calm.

Aki: "so how do you live?"

Alan: "me and my sister got jobs, for me at deliver service. And my big sister is working at some manga making place." still calm, looking down at his feet.

"Wait. Is your big sister Jane Doyle? Aki ask curiously."

Alan: "Yea. Wait are you that Aki Hinata? The one who hired her because the way she make her characters?!" Pointing his finger at her, shock by this.

"YES!" aki said happily.

"Whoa!" jumping up to his feet with smile on his face. "Heh small world I guess. I'm so glad to meet you. Thank you so much giving my sister this job." reaching his hand out for a handshake.

No problem. She's a wonderful artist. Aki said grabbing that hand so she can shake it.

Natsumi look confuse by this. "um mama, what's going on?"

"Well you see, I was looking for another artist so I decided to take it to an art contest to see who good, and your friend sister won, speaking of her where is she." Aki explain while pointing a thumb at Alan.

"She working on her last comic before she leaves, so it gonna take her a while before she come here." Alan reply in a nonchalant tone.

Natsumi blink a few times than said. "I see, well how about this bring your siblings over for dinner how that sound."

"That sounds great. What time?" Alan asks.

"How's seven sounds?" Aki ask.

Alan answer. "Sound great."

"Okay then, see you at seven" Fuyuki said with smile.

"See you all at seven." Momoka said as she got up from sit.

"Here I show you two to the door." Natsumi request as she left the living room.

Alan was walking toward door as he passes the basement door under the stairs he sense something was watching him, Natsumi saw something and panic. Alan turns around looking for the something that was watching him but it vanish and Natsumi was sitting on the door to the basement?

"We have a problem with the door it always hard to close it. Heh heh." Natsumi said as she sweated up a storm.

Alan stares at Natsumi then at the door.

"Did try oil?"

"What?" Natsumi said confuse.

"Oil it'll help move door and close it." Alan said looking Natsumi with a smile.

"No actually." Natsumi blink a few times.

"In that case I'll bring some oil when i get back." Alan said as raise thumb up.

"Thanks." Natsumi said as she sighs with relief

"Later, than." Alan said then left.

"Bye." (Thank god he didn't see him, darn that stupid frog.) Natsumi thought in anger.

Alan: so i meet the cast.

Natsumi: yep.

Alan: cool so keeping any secret? :)

Natsumi; what no of course not! o_o

Alan: are you sure, it ain't anything perverted right. :]

Natsumi: why you! :[

Natsumi punch Alan in face that sent him flying.

Alan: ahhhhhh! x_x

Natsumi: we'll be seeing you next. :)

keroro gunso belong to Mine Yoshizaki.


	3. Chapter 3

office canceling this story i need time think my o.c and the story so bye bye for now!


End file.
